


Live Stream Lovin'

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a very late night at the office, why not have some fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Stream Lovin'

You smile as you watch Brandon on the computer screen in front of you. He looks down at the cell in his hands and reads the text you had just sent. He blushes as he fumbles the phone, and crosses his leg, foot jiggling, as he types out a reply. When your IM alerts you to the message he looks up at the camera, making...sorta eye contact with you. With a grin you bring up the chat.

> **Brandon::**  What are you doing?
> 
> **Y/N::** Oh, you know: watching the livestream, trying to get work done, imagining your hands pinning me down on the desk as you fuck me senseless.

You press enter and your eyes go back to the screen. He taps at his phone, then just shakes his head, his foot jiggling faster.

> **Y/N::**  Or maybe you push me up against the wall, pulling my skirt up, ripping my panties off to the side as you plunge into me; my legs wrapped around your waist and your hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming out your name for the whole office, for the livestream, to hear.

“Hey, Brando, you okay?” You watch as Barb looks over to him as he almost falls off the little stool as he reads the last text.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He adjusts himself on the stool, planting both feet firmly on the ground.  _Huh. Well. Fine, be like that._ You take a quick peek around the office you shared with Jordan. Everyone was either gone or over at the livestream, it was 3am after all. You stand and quickly pull your skirt up slightly before sitting back down. Grabbing your phone, you lean back in your chair and hook your leg over one of the arms. You bite your lip and trail a hand down your body before pulling your panties to the side, slipping a finger between your slit, and rubbing lightly at your clit. You move the phone around and snap a quick picture. You pull your finger out, grab a tissue from your desk, and wipe your finger off. God, you were so wet already. You toss the tissue and then pick your phone up, adjusting the picture a bit. You hit send, eyes fixed on the computer screen. If this didn’t get him over here, you were going to go drag him away from that set with your own two hands.

“Babs, I gotta go do something real quick.” Brandon stands up quickly and goes behind the curtains.

“What was that about?” She looks at Chris who just shrugs. She picks up her phone and taps at it.

> **Barb::**  Did you do that?
> 
> **Y/N::**  He’ll be back in 20 minutes, maybe ;D

Barbara laughs on screen and shows her phone to Chris.

> **Y/N::**  BARBARA! That was FYEO!

You were laughing as she and Chris gave a thumbs up to the camera when Brandon appeared in your doorway, his brows furrowed and a considerable lump in his pants. You swing your computer chair in his direction with a grin on your face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He holds his phone up.

“Well, I was kinda hoping you’d rip my clothes off and fuck me.” He makes a sound deep in his throat and strides towards you. Grabbing onto your hand, he pulls you out of the chair and then pushes you back against the wall, plastering his body to yours. He places his forehead onto yours as he pins your arms to the wall at your sides.

“You just gave me a hard-on in front of possibly hundreds of thousands of people.”

“Mmmm, and what are you gonna do about it?” You tilt your head up, mashing your lips against his with a hum.

“Hey, where’s Brando?!” You both pause as you hear Miles’ voice.

“He and Y/N had to...talk.” Barbara replies. You both look over at the computer screen where you had left the stream on.

“Talk? It’s 3am.” Barbara just looks at him, eyes a little wide. “Oh...OH. Talk. Gotcha.” Miles looks at the camera and waggles his eyebrows. “Brandon’s  _talking_  with his girlfriend.” He mock whispers with a giggle as Barbara and Chris snicker on the couch.

“Great, now everyone knows I’m getting laid.”

You stand on your tiptoes and whisper into his ear. “And they would all high five you if they knew how hot your girlfriend was.” You kiss the spot right below his ear, oh yeah, that one, using just the right amount of teeth. He moans and grinds himself into you, recapturing your mouth with his, his tongue parting your lips as he raises your hands above your head. After a minute of intense making out, nipping and sucking at jaws and necks, you were interrupted again.

“So, do you think we’ll be able to hear them?” Brandon raises his head from your chest, where he was busy nibbling you, grabs hold of your hand, and starts to drag you out of the office.

“Where are we going?”

“Recording booth.”

You stop at the doorway, pulling him back a little. “Hey Brando, forgetting something?” He raises an eyebrow. “Condom?” You bite your lip and then smile as he swears, moving past you back into the room. He pulls open your top drawer and reaches into the back where you keep your little stash, especially for times like these. He snags one and holds it high up in the air as you laugh. You turn and head across the animation department, Brandon hot on your heels. When you reach the door and open it, Brandon crowds you inside, shoving the condom in your hand as he quickly turns and pulls the curtain across the glass door, blocking out almost all the light. There was just enough light making it’s way through the sides of the curtain for you to make out his frame, walking towards you.

He pushes you back against the soft wall, his hands at your waist, pushing your shirt up as he kisses down your neck. Your hands bury in his hair as his stubble scratches across you, goosebumps raising on your skin. Pushing your shirt up over your breasts, he does the same with your bra, covering one of your nipples with his mouth, sucking and rolling it around as your breath hitches.

You tug at his hair, trying to pull him upwards. “Brandon. Condom.” He releases your nipple and lets you pull him up.

He presses a sloppy kiss to your mouth.  “Y/N. Panties.” He takes a couple steps back and you hear him fumble with his belt and zipper as you hike your skirt up again and push your panties down, kicking them off to the side.

“You better make sure to put those back on when we’re done. Remember last time?”  _Yeah, like you would forget._  You guys were doing this exact thing, but you left your panties behind in post-orgasm happiness. Thankfully, Brandon was the first one back in the booth after your little adventure and he pocketed them before Miles saw. He moves back towards you, pulling you into his arms, his cock pushing against your belly. “You’re the one with the condom, Y/N.” He says gruffly against your neck as he sucks your skin into his mouth.  _Right._ You bring your arms up around the back of his head and use the little light coming in to tear the wrapper open and remove the rubber.

Dropping the wrapper on the floor you bring your hands around him slowly, settling them on his shoulders and pushing back lightly. He puts his forehead back on yours as you grasp him in your hand, lightly stroking him.

“Y/N...” His voice barely above a whisper. You roll the condom over him and he lets out a groan, pushing himself into your hand.

“All wrapped up and ready for some fun.” The words are barely out of your mouth when he pushes you back up against the wall, his hands grasping at the back of your legs and pulling you up. You wrap your legs around his waist, his jeans rough on your thighs, and reach down for him. Lifting yourself up as much as you can, you angle your hips, pressing him into you with a sigh. Brandon holds you steady as he slowly moves his hips forward, pushing further into you. Your arms go around his shoulders, fingers threading into the hairs at the nape of his neck, and pull his head forward while your head lolls back against the egg carton-like batting on the walls.

“This isn’t gonna be slo-”

“Brandon, just fuck me. Jesus.” You push your hips down into his, burying him deep inside you with a small gasp. With that he starts moving his hips, fast and hard, his lips at your chest, moving from breast to breast as you pull at his hair, panting and moaning as he slams into you repeatedly, his breath warm on your chest.

“I-I, christ Y/N, fuck.” Pulling his head back, you put your lips on his softly and nibble at his lips, then move one of your hands down between you, reaching down to tease at your clit. He was going to come soon, you could already feel him start to hold back, to wait for you. You moan into his mouth as you roll your clit between your fingers, carefully circling it, with the occasional swipe over it as his pace starts to falter.

“Almost.” You whisper against his lips and he nods, gripping your ass tighter in his hands and moving his head back down to your breasts, sucking a nipple into his mouth and biting down gently. You give a sharp intake of breath and buck gently against him, your fingers pausing for just a second before going back to their task, harder and rougher than before to match Brandon’s speed. It doesn’t take long for you to feel that familiar feeling in your gut, the tightening of your body around his as you could just feel...everything. Every stroke he made, your fingers on your clit, the scratchy fabric of his jeans rubbing at your sensitive thighs, it all builds up until you're just a bundle of nerves. You cling to Brandon as he tenses under you, slamming into you with grunts until you can feel yourself squeeze around him and you scream out in pleasure as all that built up energy releases, turning you into a quivering mess in his arms. A couple more quick strokes from him and he tenses up, leaning into you and then burying himself in you with a loud grunt.

You both sit there, breathing heavily as he pins you to the wall with his cock still buried in you. He places little kisses on your shoulders and neck, really any exposed skin he can find as he softens and falls out of you. You give a soft moan as it happens, your hands pulling gently at his hair again, making him tilt his head up to you.

You press your lips against his, “You better get back out there, I told Barbara I’d only keep you for about 20 minutes.”

“Wha- You told Barbara?!” You unwrap your legs from around him and place them, albeit a little unsteadily, onto the ground as he steps back, pulling the curtain back on the door just a bit to let in a little more light into the room. “Why don’t you just invite her in next time?”

“Would you be into that?” You ask jokingly as you fix your bra and shirt as Brandon takes the condom off and ties it up, grabbing a tissue from the mic stand to wrap it up in. He just looks up and shakes his head. “Oh stop being a grumpy gus, she knew what was going on, she texted me first.”

He looks back up, smile on his face. “Yeah but...only 20 minutes? Couldn’t make it 30?”

“You ass,” you slap his arm and laugh. “We might have been in here 30 minutes, who knows. You left your phone in the office. No clock in here.” You bend down and pick up your panties, walking over to Brandon and tucking them into his jeans pocket as he tucks himself back into his jeans. “Now get back out there so we can go home at 5.” You place a small kiss on his lips and walk out of the recording booth.


End file.
